Frostbites revenge
by Thewolf-vii
Summary: Torch, sapphire and satin have a new teammate with a dark secret. the question is, wich side is he on?
1. Default Chapter

A/C Ok, this is my first real attempt at any type of story telling let alone a fan-fic I hope you all like it for at this point I don't know what it will be like for I'm starting from scratch!!! Lets begin..  
  
"Scared?" Sapphire said to her younger friend Satin wile they were armoring up in the locker rooms. "I've put down bigger foes then these freaks" Satin said with a grin. Sapphire turned around to there new teammate frostbite "what about you big guy, scared?" frostbite just stood there like he was unaware of her existence "tch, fine" sapphire walked over to her locker and started to unbutton her shirt and bra then turned her head left to see torch there with a cheeky grin on he's face "hey babe" he said, still with that grin "get your eyes of me you pervert!" sapphire slapped him across the face "your right babe" torch said rubbing he's hand against the redness on he's face "ill hold the hormones for later tonight" he said with that childish grin "in your dreams" sapphire said as she zipped up her light armored breast plate.  
  
Satin was also zipping up the last of her light blue armor, she loved to were it more then anything, she loved it even more when blood from one of her victims was against it. Satin lived for the tournament. A few years ago satins clan were captured and slaved on the planet Briggen IV one of the traders once attempted to rape her, but satin wouldn't let that happen a swift kick gave the poor guy broken balls and a snap at the neck took him to hell.  
  
Torch stood up "we all ready?" he looked at frostbite still in the same position, not moving. "what's your problem?" frost bite turned and looked and torch, he said nothing but torch began to shake, Shiver. Even for a man with bright red hair and a orange outfit, it appeared he was going blue. "Yes" frostbite hissed, torch quickly jumped back it seemed like he had just been released from a tight grip.  
  
"Hear they come! The wolf pack! They are the champs from last nights tournament and are live and ready too take on their next challengers!" The crowd was going wild at the sight of the team in the flesh for the match itself can only be seen by the holographic projectors around the stadium. They met with the rival team in the center of the stadium, the groans. Both teams stood, just glairing at each other.  
  
"well, why we wait for the teleport to charge lets check the bio and stats for wolf packs new teammate frostbite!" a huge holographic model of frostbite came up just above there heads with scales and statistics around him. "Frostbites preferred weapon is the rocket launcher" sapphire quoted from the screens. "I like it when foes body parts fly in many directions" frostbite hissed. "Lets just end the conversation with that shall we?" sapphire said pleased to know that she was getting words out of the big cold looking man. Frostbite was obviously gene boosted, he's skin was shaded with grays and he's eyes looked so cold you would have to avoid contact with them. No one on the team had seen frostbite perform, but sapphire expected highly of him.  
  
"Well, it looks like red team won the toss and they will be selecting tonight's arena". A very brute looking woman in black and green armor stepped forward, satin started too giggle, she was lethal but still had a sense of fashion. "It looks like they're on their way to phobose CTF!" a commentator yelled as the crowds years got louder. "hold on to your hats!" torch said as telportic electricity began to zap them. In a few short seconds, they were gone.  
  
A/C Well, there you have it! The first chapter of my first fic! Review it please! Flame it, love it! Roll it! Print it! Whatever! 


	2. Frostbites revenge Chapter 2

A/C well, I'm going to introduce some drama some blood and some sex.. Wait.. Sorry no sex. Here it is -=FROSTBIES REVENGE=- chapter 2!  
  
The four of them stood looking around making mental notes of the base. The flag stood still in the mid there were two entrances to the side about the size of an average door; there was a large hole in the roof that looked un- accessible and some good camping spots connected to the walls about three meters of the ground. "Ok anyone up for camping?" torch said looking around, "I will for the first half" said sapphire, "Then ill take second" torch said winking at sapphire, she just rolled her eyes and got into position. "I'm going out there to find a rocket launcher" frostbite said as he walked out side, "Frostbite you go get a rocket launcher" torch said sarcastically. (A/C oh yeh, incase you haven't realized it yet torch is the team captain) "Satin, you mind looking for a lightning gun? I could really use it!" Satin turned too sapphire "sure, ill go get me something too." "Kill anyone you see on the way!" sapphire said laughing, "promise!" replied satin.  
  
Frostbite saw a rocket launcher hovering above the ground. It was one of two rocket launches on the field, but he was not the only one to spot it. The brute female from the other team was aiming her gun from a distance. "Hello!" she called as she got her guns laser pointed at he's head. Frostbite jumped just in time and the bullet missed. "Go to hell you bitch!" Frostbite started running at her firing accurately whilst dodging her shots. Finally he managed to get a bullet right through her head. "Head shot!" called the commentator full of excitement. That the only time you would hear the commentators Speak in the arena, when someone was killed and how much longer till the end of the match. Frostbite looked back at the women he just fragged. She was starting too glow purple and bolts of electricity were shocking her; she disappeared.  
  
Frostbite walked in the door with he's rocket launcher sapphire was still in position but torch and satin were gone. "Were are the others?" frostbite asked, "They both went in for the flag. satin and torch are great together, they will be back with it shortly" Those same bolts of electricity started to begin above a small circle on the ground labeled 'Re-spawn point' "Is that so?" frost bite said staring at the re-spawn point waiting to unveil the person re-spawning. "what the hell happened to you?" sapphire asked.  
  
"Two.. Of them.. They came from.. Behind" torch replied, huffing and puffing after the ordeal of re-spawning. "She.was shot several times in. the back.. She should be here!" "With what?" asked frostbite. "Gataline.. Gun." "Several times in the back with a gataline gun?! Your right, she should be here!" sapphire was panicking. "Shit, she must be a.alive" torch was catching he's breath. "The bastards mustn't of finished her, if she is still alive, she's in pain." "I'm going to go look for her!" Frostbite said. "Who man, we got a game to win here, she will be fine" torch re-assured him. "Have you ever been kept alive after being shot with a gataline gun? Coughing up blood! Being in excruciating pain! I have! And its not pretty! The team were up against only has one member who would wield a gataline gun and he's name is Shimatec, he did the same thing to me!" "wait, you know that guy? He has a robotic arm, is he a cyborge?" torch asked curiously. "No im not actually. Im a gene boosted humen just like my friend frostbite here." Shimatec stood there holding the huge gataline gun with ease, the robotic arm was able to support the weight of the gun rarely used in the tournament. The brute women was there behind him with some sort of alien and another guy. "Friend?" sapphire asked, before frostbite could say anything Shimatec begun to fire killing all three of them, the base was totally covered in blood. Shimatec grabbed the flag and turned to he's teammates laughing. "too easy" the brute woman said. Shimatec continued to laugh as the began to walk out the base but then were stopped by a small round shaped disk flashing at them on the ground. Bolts of electricity started and then satin appeared. "I'm not dead yet" she said smileing at him and fired her pistol at point blank rage to the head. The otheres began shooting, satin did two backward somersaults and puller out a pulse rifle she shot a large energy ball at the team and just before it hit them she fired a huge burst of energy at it. It exploded into a small nova and wiped them out, including herself.  
  
A/C well, that's chapter 2. chapter 3 will be the last. I hope. 


End file.
